


Pinwheel

by Merrov



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Kinky, M/M, Painplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way what happened next could be anything but awkward. Steve and Danny both stood frozen, staring at the pinwheel that had tumbled from Steve's closet and now sat on the floor, one of its spiked wheels still spinning lazily. Steve obviously kept good care of his toys, Danny thought, swallowing hard.</p><p>CONTAINS: Slash, PWP, Smut, Pain play, maybe considered but not really meant to be bloodplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinwheel

**Author's Note:**

> For my kinky prompt table over at [h50_50 LJ comm](http://community.livejournal.com/h50_50/). Thanks to Somehowunbroken and Atlantis Jackson for the look overs. Cross-posted from [my livejournal](http://padfootthegrim.livejournal.com/163791.html).

There was no way what happened next could be anything but awkward. Steve and Danny both stood frozen, staring at the pinwheel that had tumbled from Steve's closet and now sat on the floor, one of its spiked wheels still spinning lazily. Steve obviously kept good care of his toys, Danny thought, swallowing hard.

"What the hell is that?" Danny finally said. Of course he knew, but like hell he was going to give that little fact up.

Steve stood still for another moment, shirt balled up in his hands and forgotten. "It's a pinwheel," Steve managed to sound surprised, as if he himself had no idea how the thing had infiltrated his house and had taken up residence on a shelf in his closet. A breath later, Steve's brain seemed to kick in. He bent down, scooped the toy up and put it back on the shelf.

"We're going to be late," he said, voice muffled as he pulled his shirt on and kicked the closet door closed.

Danny thought about pushing it- they'd been sleeping together and going at it like bunnies every chance they got for three months now, and it was good, Danny had to admit, if rather vanilla. Not that that was a problem really. Orgasms were orgasms and Danny liked sex however he could get it but even Rachel had been more adventurous in the bedroom than Steve had ever come across as being.

All of this was on the tip of Danny's tongue, but he swallowed it back with a promise to himself that he'd say something later. "Yeah, let's go."

He didn't miss the small flash of relief in Steve's eyes as they left the bedroom.

Danny tried to stay focused during the day, but they didn't have a new and pressing case. Paperwork and reviewing surveillance videos for some of their longer term cases just couldn't hold Danny's attention. He should have known that Steve would be into some kinky things, simply because he knew _Steve_ by this point. Thinking back on it, there had been clues, some subtle, some so blatant that Danny wanted to hit himself for not picking up on them.

Steve liked it when Danny held him down and just went for it, roughly shoving in and in and Steve always came hardest when Danny bit his neck or pinched his nipple tighter than Danny had intended. Steve’s eyes had blown so wide when Danny had (jokingly) threatened to cuff him to the headboard to keep him from interrupting Danny’s explorations when this thing between them had started. Steve tended to set his nails deep into Danny’s thighs or arms as he came. Steve…

…was staring at him expectantly. So was Chin. Danny realized that now was not the best time to be thinking about it and backtracked the conversation he’d only been half listening to until he remembered Chin’s question.

Thoughts of the pinwheel and what else Steve might have hiding in his closet- and seriously how clichéd was that?- kept sliding into Danny’s head at inopportune moments throughout the day. Danny wasn’t sure he’d been this happy for the end of the day since the last time he was due to pick up Grace for their weekend. Steve and Danny bid their goodbyes to Kono and Chin before Danny followed Steve out to the car.

“Wanna stop for a beer?” Steve asked as he swiped Danny’s keys and slid into the driver seat. Danny rolled his eyes but got in the passenger side before he answered.

“Only if you’re paying this time. Also, it’s interesting that you’re such a control freak when you have things like pinwheels falling out of your closet. That, to me, kinda says ‘I like it when others take charge.’”

“Danny…” Steve sighed, but Danny wasn’t finished yet. Now that he’d started, he wasn’t about to stop until he was finished, even if they really should have waited to have this talk at home.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about it. You’ve been giving me the signs for months now that you liked things kinked up. Why it didn’t actually hit me until the pinwheel almost did I don’t know, but there it is. Cat’s out of the bag now, and we definitely need to discuss this.”

Steve wasn’t looking at him. His expression was closed off as he started the car and turned the air conditioning on high. “Look, I get that this freaks you out, and that’s fine. I wasn’t ever going to bring it up…”

“What? What the actual fuck are you talking about, McGarrett?” Danny asked, giving his partner an incredulous look. “Am I right in thinking that your interpretation of my reaction is that I’m Mr. Vanilla and the idea of a pinwheel or bondage tape or a flogger entering the equation to equal orgasms is freaking me out? Is that what you’re thinking? Let me clear this up for you,” Danny waved a finger in Steve’s face when it looked like he was about to interrupt. “Shut up, this is my turn, okay? I will tell you when you can speak.” Steve closed his mouth obediently, finally looking at Danny with a curious expression. “I can’t say I know exactly how you identify yourself, but whatever you want to be is fine, okay? Listen carefully here, because this is the part that you need to get right now: I have no issues with being adventurous in bed. Let me expand on that a little and say that I even welcome it, look forward to it, happily embrace it. Are you getting this, McGarrett? The idea of using that pinwheel…” Danny trailed off for a moment as the image of Steve, squirming and panting hard as Danny firmly rolled the pointed metal across his lower back filled his head. “The idea of using that on you is pretty much making it a requirement that I do not go out in public again tonight.”

Neither of them said anything for a moment as Steve watched Danny with a careful expression. “Who said I had it for people to use on me?” Steve asked, but his tone made Danny sure he was just fucking with his head.

“Just drive us home, smart ass,” Danny sighed.

Steve kept sneaking glances at Danny as they drove home, but Danny was content to let Steve wonder. They still had things to talk about, but he had to admit he liked Steve being the one to squirm for a change. Danny tried not to think about Steve’s back and pinwheels and how hard Steve was gripping the steering wheel but by the time they pulled up in front of the house, Danny couldn’t wait to get inside and get Steve naked.

Danny let himself plaster up against Steve’s back as he unlocked the door, and as soon as the alarm was shut off and the door closed, Danny turned Steve around and pulled him down into a kiss. Steve hesitated, Danny could feel it, but then he had a hand in Danny’s hair and the other on his ass and he kissed him back hard; nipping at Danny’s bottom lip before licking his way inside. Danny groaned and pressed Steve back against a convenient wall, got better leverage, and ground against him. “Come on, McGarrett,” Danny panted when he pulled away. “Upstairs. I have plans tonight.”

“Danny, I’m not sure if…” Steve started to protest, even as he let Danny pull him towards the stairs.

Danny kicked off his boots on the way. “Did nothing I said in the car penetrate?” Danny asked, instantly snickering at his choice of words.

Steve caught it and rolled his eyes. “No, I got that you’re probably looking forward to this,” he replied dryly, “but have you ever used one of…”

“Are you asking me if I’ve ever used a pinwheel?” Danny asked, momentarily stopping at the top of the stairs, giving himself a height advantage over Steve. “This may surprise you, but yes, I have. It’s been a long time, but I know what I’m doing.”

Steve looked up at him for a moment. “Huh,” he grunted.

“Also,” Danny added over his shoulder as he walked toward the bedroom, “you’re going to hold still on your own this time, but I’m not ruling out cuffs in the future.”

That certainly got Steve moving. “Shouldn’t there be more talking about this?”

Danny paused while unbuttoning his shirt, his tie hanging open around his neck. “Yeah, we can talk about the long term things, but later. After this. Now strip and get the pinwheel.”

Steve stared at Danny long enough that Danny was expecting more argument, but then Steve did as he was told; quickly stripping off his shirt and shoving his pants and boxers down his hips. He stepped out of them and went for the closet, giving Danny a very nice view of his ass as he pulled down the pinwheel.

Steve was hard and they hadn’t really done much yet, which Danny took as a good sign. He took the pinwheel from Steve and set it on the nightstand before pushing Steve down onto the bed, crawling on top of him, and kissing his way along Steve’s jaw to his mouth. “You are good with this, right?” Danny asked when he came up for air. “You haven’t really said much besides questioning my readiness.”

Steve swallowed and looked up at Danny, holding his gaze. “A toy like a pinwheel isn’t something I’d just let anyone use on me, Danny.” Steve’s hands were slowly stroking down Danny’s sides as he talked, sending shivers of pleasure up Danny’s spine. “It’s for people I really trust, which is why it’s been a damn long time since I’ve played with one. I trust you. If I wasn’t okay with this, you’d have known it this morning.”

Danny had to kiss him at that, if for no other reason than because he knew he had to have a really sappy expression on his face. He allowed Steve’s hands to wander as they kissed, and Danny wasn’t all that surprised when Steve used the freedom to grip Danny’s ass and pull him down tight against him. Danny groaned softly at the friction and let himself grind down once more before he levered himself up and knelt with Steve’s thighs between his knees.

Danny didn’t break eye contact as he reached for the pinwheel and lazily spun one of the wheels with his finger. The tips of the spikes were sharp; it wouldn’t take much to break the skin and Danny had to wonder if Steve sharpened it when he was bored or something. “So you have to tell me, Steven,” Danny said conversationally, “just how far do you want to go with this? Is it just the sensation of all these spikes rolling across your skin? Is it the threat of pain, or is it the pain itself?” Danny watched as Steve’s breath hitched as Danny spoke. “See, for me, I can go both ways. I wouldn’t call myself a sadist, because the actual _causing_ of the pain is not what gets me going. What gets me going is,” Danny lowered the pinwheel and slowly rolled it up Steve’s thigh. He wasn’t pressing hard; just enough for Steve to feel the pointed ends. As it rolled up across Steve’s hip, Danny watched Steve’s head fall back against the pillows, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he moaned. Danny smirked and pulled the pinwheel away. “What gets me going is seeing the reactions I get. You’re already flying, babe, and I’ve barely started. That is so fucking hot.”

Steve opened his eyes and looked up at Danny. “Please, Danno, please, just no more talking okay? Please just do it.”

As much as Steve begging went straight to Danny’s dick, he shook his head. “You didn’t answer my question. How hard do you want me to be?”

“Fuck, hard, okay?” Steve groaned. “As long as it’s somewhere that doesn’t show you can go as hard as you’re comfortable with.”

Danny raised his eyebrows and nodded. He was pretty much expecting that. Without warning, Danny brought the pinwheel back down and let the spikes bite into Steve’s skin a little harder as he ran it back down his thigh.

“Oh Jesus, yeah, Danny,” Steve croaked, his voice wrecked. Danny glanced down and watched precome ooze from the tip of Steve’s cock. Steve’s white-knuckled fists caught Danny’s attention and he felt a swell of satisfaction that Steve was doing as he’d been told and was holding still, no matter how much he obviously wanted to move and touch. “Harder, please?” Steve asked softly.

The last pass of the wheel had left small red marks; the skin wasn’t broken yet, but it was a close thing. “I’ve got you, babe,” Danny assured him. “I’m just getting started.”

Danny lightened the pressure slightly as he worked his way up Steve’s stomach and across his chest. He took extra care to make sure one of the spikes pressed down exactly on Steve’s right nipple and was rewarded by a shout. Steve jerked under him, arching his chest into the sensation and Danny backed up the pinwheel until the spike was back on Steve’s nipple.

“Dan-ny,” Steve’s voice hitched on his name and Danny had to reach between them and grip his own cock. If he wasn’t careful he was going to come just from doing this and Danny was nowhere near ready to be done.

“I want to turn you over so I can use this on your back, but I think you’d hump the bed without being able to control yourself,” Danny said quietly. “We’ll do that another time.”

Before Steve could answer, Danny rolled the pinwheel across his chest to press against the other nipple. Steve groaned loudly, and Danny saw him suppress the urge to arch up into the contact. “Danny, Jesus, more.” Steve whimpered.

Danny felt a fresh jab of arousal shoot down his spine. Steve was completely wrecked, coming apart at the seams, and Danny had barely started. Danny wanted to take his time, but he was beginning to realize that this time, this first time was going to be shorter. Slowly and with an increase in pressure, Danny rolled the pinwheel down across Steve’s abs even as he reached between them and took Steve’s dark and leaking cock in his fist. Steve gave him an all over shudder in response and groaned loudly.

Pulling the pinwheel away, Danny slowly stripped Steve’s cock and just looked at him. He was sweating, his eyes clenched shut, lower lip bit hard between clenched teeth. He had trails of red dots in little paths across his chest, stomach, hips and down his thighs. Steve’s erection was dark and looked painful. He was leaking large amounts of precome, which Danny collected with his thumb and stroked down the shaft, slicking it up. Steve looked fucking beautiful, and Danny would never once take this for granted.

As Steve started getting restless, hips hunching up on Danny’s downward strokes, Danny knew he was ready. He didn’t give any warning before he rolled the pinwheel up the outside of Steve’s thigh hard enough to pierce the skin as he went. Steve’s whole body convulsed and he shouted Danny’s name as he came all over himself and Danny’s fist.

The heat that had pooled low in Danny’s belly suddenly bloomed, spreading out across his skin and down his spine. The next thing he knew, he was coming, his world blurring around the edges. Tossing the pinwheel out of the way, he slowly let himself curl down against Steve as they both caught their breath. Danny was still reeling; he’d never, _never_ come simply from doing something to someone else before. “That was singularly the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Danny mumbled.

Steve huffed something that may have been a chuckle. “Yeah, not too bad at all on my end either.”

Danny gave himself another few breaths before he levered himself up and went to the bathroom, returning with a warm damp towel and antiseptic. Steve was right where Danny’d left him, sprawled out on the bed like he never planned to move again. Danny felt a sappy smile spread across his face as he gently wiped Steve down before turning his attention to the line of bloody dots up Steve’s thigh. The pinwheel was sharp, but the wounds weren’t deep at all. As Danny cleaned the tiny wounds, he found that they’d already stopped bleeding.

After sanitizing the wounds and surrounding skin, Danny left it alone and crawled back into bed, happy to relax. Steve drowsed, half asleep, but he turned and pulled Danny into his arms and nosed at Danny’s jaw. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Danny stroked his fingers over the back of Steve’s neck. “Any time, babe, I mean it. Also, don’t think this is the only thing we’re gonna try. I’ve got your number now,” Danny grinned, already thinking about the things they could do and try. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews (no matter how small) feed the soul, Kudos discourage the muse.


End file.
